The Whisper of the Shifter
by iloveleopards
Summary: She has a secret. A secret nobody knows about. She has kept her powers hidden, for fear she'd lose her life to those who hunt her. The mysterious man has trained how to use her powers, and what she will have to do. Except for when it comes to love, when she falls in love with him, she has to face the consequences of saving her love or saving herself. My first fanfic ever. :3


He was running. Running harder than he ever had run before. Running like his life depended on it, because it did. He never knew he could ever run this fast, but it wasn't fast enough. He didn't know why he was running, they weren't after him. They were after her. It was all because of her, it was her that they wanted. _How did I even get myself into this?_He thought to himself, for he truly had no idea. _How am I connected to her, and all of this? Why should I even be a part of this? I could just leave._But he wouldn't take that chance, he wouldn't leave her. He didn't even know her, he didn't actually even love her but that didn't bother him right then. There was just something about her that he couldn't understand. Oh, he knew she had a secret, but not just any secret, a supernatural secret, a secret that could no longer be contained.

She knew what was coming, but she didn't want it to. Nobody would have wanted it to. She would have her secret revealed. And to the boy she loved. "_Of all people, why did it have to be him?"_she asked _He_ had told her that this day would come, but why did it have to come like this? She loved him. She knew he didn't love her, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was wrecked, too broken to fix. And it was all her fault, and she knew it too. She wished she could just disappear from view. She could have done it too, but she knew deep down that she couldn't do that to him. She loved him too much to do that to him. But it didn't matter anymore, in just a few seconds he would find out, and it would all be over. _Everyone will find out, and I'll have to live with it, since He told me leaving is not an option_. _Maybe I could just use it to my advantage and disappear from their view for good. I could do that._but then she thought, _what would happen when her parents found out? Will they abandon me? Will they move away and take me with them? Will we be killed for me being an abnormality?_ She was trying to think her way out of it, which she had never been good at. Its all over, its ending know, and she can't delay any longer. She laughed sickly to herself, "_It was all over before it even began._" Suddenly I pulled him to a stop, knowing it was time, but screaming at myself in my mind "_What the hell are you doing?! He can't know about this!_" and that part of me that fights myself answers "_Like I ever had a chance anyways!_ _He never loved you_! And he never will!"

We have come to a dead stop. "What are you doing?!" I scream at her, "They are right on our heels!" She looks at me, right into my soul. And says, almost with a hint of regret, "Its okay, they won't, I promise." I look at her like she has gone mad. "Are you serious?!" I holler "you just brought me out here to die, didn't you?!" She gives me another look. A calm look, "All the lies, _all_those lies will be crystal clear." she answers and closes her eyes. And what my eyes have just witnessed makes me believe that I must be dreaming.

2 Weeks earlier…

"So you have any ideas on how u did on the test?" Cali asked me.

"No idea," I replied, "Just glad its over and I managed to live through it!"

I had known I wasn't going to do very well on that test, but I didn't say so, for fear that I might come off as being stupid or something. Social studies wasn't exactly my best subject, but I had to at least try to keep my grades up. I had to at least _try_ to fit in, and at the most, be _normal_.

"Hey guys," chorused Kirak and Miks as they joined our little group in the hallway.

"Hey what did you guys think of the test?" I questioned.

"That sucked! I think I'll fail for sure!" said Kirak glumly

It was no surprise. Kirak was always complaining about grades and getting grounded for them, we weren't

surprised in the least. Miks on the other hand was smart, I doubt he had any trouble with the test.

"You always say that Kirak!" I laugh, "Could you try to be a little more...positive?" I say with a smirk.

"Sure" he replies, and says with extreme fake cheeriness "I'm gonna fail!" and makes an unbelievable face, as well as a fake smile.

Cali and Miks burst out laughing, because all the teachers here are always telling us to be positive and not get negative facts into our heads. And the fact that he looks ridicules makes it all the worthwhile.

"I wouldn't do that in public," I say, "you'll scare the crap out of them!"

"Aw, come on!" Kirak exclaims, "I'm not _that_ bad looking!"

"Wanna bet?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face. Due to the fact that Kirak was _very_ good looking with his rust coloured hair and tanned skin, it didn't make my comment sound as convincing as I wanted it to be.

"Yeah? Well you need to take some acting lessons!" Kirak says, as if he has won because everyone around us laughing.

"Ouch!" Cali says, "Burn!"

Miks is laughing too hard to make a comment, so I take the opportunity to say, "Okay, maybe I do need to take acting classes, and maybe you should start to walk around with that creepy happy face, its really attractive!" I say with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kirak takes the opportunity to make that face again and we all start howling, Cali even stumbles a little. While I grab her shoulder to support myself, seeing that Kirak has wound up on the floor, I take to opportunity to pretend to kick him while he's down, getting everybody wound up again.

"What about you Miks?" Cali asks after we have calmed down slightly "Any ideas?

"Well, she could take some acting classes." he says laughing.

"Hey!" I say, with a giggle, getting him to laugh again at my expense.

"No not that, I mean, how well do you think you did on the test?"

"Oh I bet he did just fine!" I say with a hint of revenge and laughter, "The question is, did you even bother to study for it?"

Miks runs his hand through his light mousey brown hair. "Nope. Was too busy gaming last night." We all started laughing. Miks and Kirak were _always_together, and by together I mean either gaming, or destroying stuff, which brought a question to mind.

"Miks, did u even study for it?" I questioned.

"Uh," he said after a long pause, "not really no." he said

"BOYS!" Cali and I exclaim at the same time, giving an exasperating noise when we say the word.

I couldn't complain too much though, after all, who am I to criticize someone for being different in their own way?

"What about you Cali?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I think I will get a decent mark, but if its anything below ninety percent, I'll just ask to redo the test." she said in a voice that sounded as if she was somehow superior to us and was entitled to anything.

I had already know that is what her answer would be, but I didn't say anything. Cali has always been like that, such a perfectionist. It ticked me off most of the time. I was more of the "Its-good-enough" people, so it was slightly irritating when she got a higher grade than me, and was wanting to redo a test because it wasn't the grade she wanted.

It didn't matter though, she was just another kid who attended the same school as me. She was a friend, but not a friend who I would tell my secrets to. Nobody could be trusted. That's why I didn't have a best friend, they are hard to find, and not to mention I would have to lie to them about, well, **everything**. But lying has become mush easier over the years, especially since I am now 15. It used to be harder when I was younger, but with practice it eventually became better.

I just had to make sure I didn't lie to one person. And with lying to people all these years, (even my family) it was slightly difficult. Especially when I was under stress and at the snapping point. But I had to keep reminding myself, "_He gave you this ability, because he believes in you, don't make him take it all back because you can't handle yourself. You can't be found out, or your life will become a living hell. He may have given you these powers, but he could also take them away."_ At first it was nerve-wracking. Trying to appear normal just made it worse. But gradually I could blend in and sometimes go unnoticed when I began to use the abilities to my advantage. But not ever enough to ever get noticed, just enough to let off some steam and keep on fighting. For the good, not the evil, just like _He_ had taught me to do.

I just noticed how quiet to hallway had suddenly become. Then I noticed Miks was looking at me with a weird look, and i took the opportunity to notice how tall and lean he was. I suddenly noticed Layra, who must have walked over, waving her hand in front of my face, "Hello? You in there? You tired too huh?"

"Yeah, was up late last night studying." I say without even thinking. I wasn't though, I was tired because I was up last night, in the woods behind my yard, keeping an eye out for trouble. I could smell something, something suspicious. And as long as I can sense trouble, I won't be sleeping much in the near future.

"Well at least the week is over and you can sleep in!" Layra says happily, "Any idea what you're going to do this weekend?"

"Probably just get all the sleep I can get!" I say automatically, knowing that won't be the case. Instead, I'll be on my tiptoes, looking out for danger. Not only for my family and _him_, but also them, my friends. The hard part was that they could never know, or else I would I would be in trouble, once they knew I wasn't normal, I would have to leave. My type were unheard of, and nobody thought I existed. I didn't either, till _He_ made me one. Everyone was weirded out by my kind, so the less they knew about me the better. _Just keep lying,_I told myself, _it's the second best thing your good at._


End file.
